I Am Always Here For You (Oswald Cobblepot x OFC)
by CreamyChocolateHeart
Summary: Since few days Lola didn't call Oswald anymore. Worrying, he decided to pay her a visit. A story dedicated to Lola93091 :)


**Dedicated to Lola93091, as a thank-you for sharing her amazing stories. And after all the smut I wrote I also wanted to write some fluff again. I hope you like it! :)**

Lola lay on her comfortable couch. The light in the room was dimmed, American Horror Story was on TV, it was rainy and windy and some branches tapped against the window. Her eyelids were heavy. Since a few days she didn't feel very well. The beautiful young lady decided not to tell Oswald anything. She knew he would be too worried.

Furthermore he had enough problems of his own. She didn't want to bug him in any way.

Another reason was, that Oswald could be a way too concerned when it came to Lola.

She smiled at the thought of how he always insisted to hold an umbrella for her on a rainy day, so she didn't have to carry one. „It's okay Oz, I don't need an umbrella-boy," she used to smile at him.

„No, no," he would shake his head. „You're a lady and I want to do this for you."

Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. „You have to stay close to me, so you don't get wet and sick," he said. It was one reason, yes, but it wasn't the only one why he wanted her to stay near him…

All of a gentleman he could be. And he wanted to be this for her. Oswald always took an opportunity to be close to Lola. He felt good when she was around him. A warm and happy feeling spread through his body by only thinking about her. This was very new to him and at first it scared him a bit. He didn't know what was happening to him. Initially, he couldn't classify this feeling. But after a while he didn't want to miss warmth anymore since it felt too wonderful. He never dared to tell her.

What would she do? Laugh at him? Say, she never wants to see him again?

He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. So he kept it a secret.

„I'll call him when I feel better," Lola thought before she fell into a deep slumber. The weather and the horror television series probably messed up with her mind as a strange and sinister dream haunted her.

She was running through the streets. Barefooted and in a simple white dress. It was dark, it rained heavily. The raindrops were so thick, they hurt her bare skin. She was in the middle of a thunderstorm. Someone or something followed her. She knew it. She couldn't see him or it, but there was something. A shadow. A big dark and foggy shadow. Desperately she tried to ask people to help her, but they just kept moving without taking notice of her. All of them appeared to be shadows themselves. All of a sudden she noticed they were real shadows. Pale and flat, like they were cut out from paper. „Help me, someone! Please!" Lola shouted.

The black something drew nearer. She ran again. Ran as quick as possible. An icy, sharp pain hit her body, from head to toe. The temperature was freezing cold, even breathing did hurt. Something grazed her arms, she screamed in fear. „Leave me alone!"

Excruciating voices echoed in her head, laughing, painful screams, lunatic whispers.

Claudette pressed her hand against her ears and shut her eyes tightly. „STOP IT!" She fell on her knees and cried. „Stop it, just stop it." She opened her eyes again. A gaping abyss extended in front of her. She felt the evil presence behind her. The low gurgling sound of this thing made her frozen. Her (eye color) eyes moved upwards to the sky. It was purple and black now and it seemed like a heavy cyclone would rip the sky apart at any moment. In the middle of the sky was a big yellow eye and watched her. The pupil was only a black slit and she felt like hell was behind it.

Able to move again, Claudette turned her head slowly. A tall, at least 6 ft 5, slender figure stood there. It's shape of the head was long and pointed. The skin white as death himself. It wore a long and black coat, perforated with several holes. It's hair was long, straight and black. But the most frightening thing was, that this creature didn't have eyes or a nose. The demon formed it's black lips to an evil smile and showed it's black and sharp teeth. A black fog twirled around him.

„Lola! Come to me!" She heard a familiar voice. „Lola!" The young woman turned around. Oswald stood at the other side of the gap. He reached out his hand for her.

„I am here, I'll save you! Jump! You can do it! I know you can!" Suddenly all fear was gone.

He was here. For her. She stood up, took a few steps backwards and ran and jumped with all her power. „Yes! Come here! Come to me!"

„Lola? Lola?! Wake up!" Someone shook her gently. She sighed lightly and opened her eyes. Eyes, blue as a glacial, stared back at her, full with concern.

At once Lola was awake and alarmed and let out a sharp squeak.

„Oswald?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Her heart was beating like crazy.

„You didn't call or gave me any message. I was worried to death!"

„Yeah, and you just scared me to death! Please call me before you break in into my home."

Happiness surged up within her, after the shock was gone. He was here!

„I called, but you didn't pick up or called back," he said a little disappointed.

Lola remembered now she even hadn't the strength to check her missed calls or messages.

The young woman apologized to him. Oswald checked her temperature. „You don't look so well. And you had a nightmare?"

„I am much better, don't worry." A fine smell of her favorite italian food filled the air. Just then her stomach rumbled. She didn't eat anything in a while. He giggled. „Hungry?"

„I could eat a bear!"

„Un, I hope (favorite italian food) will do. Next time I will try to get a bear for you."

The pretty girl was touched by the fact Oswald cooked for her. The pale man took her hands in his. „Please always call me when you don't feel well or just when you need me. I am here for you."

„I will. Thank you. I am sorry, I didn't want to bother you."

The young man hesitated a bit before he let his hand touch her face. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand, enjoying the warm feeling of his skin.

„You never bother me, understood?" Lola opened her eyes again. With a smile she just nodded. „Thank you so much, Oswald. I am here for you too if you ever need me."

His cheeks became red. He looked down. „I-I," he swallowed. His voice was shaky and a whisper as he continued. „I always-ne-need you, Lo-Lola."

All of a sudden the mood changed. She blushed as well. „What do you mean, Oswald?"

His body was shaking, you almost could see his heartbeat through his chest.

„I mean I-I," he paused again, a bit too long for Lola's taste, before he touched her shoulders. He took all of his courage to look into her (eye color) eyes. How much he loved her beautiful eyes! He could lose himself into them.

Oswald took a deep breath. „I need you, Lola. I-," he stopped.

Instead of finishing his love confession he kissed her. Lola was surprised, but happy. She also closed her eyes. Both of them dreamed about this for so long time!

She didn't fight back. No. She wanted more. She grabbed his head. That's why Oswald got more self-assured. He pressed his lips harder on hers. Minutes passed and he lay on top of her, still kissing. His tongue explored her mouth cavity and vice versa. Their moans filled the room. Oswald kissed his way down her neck. Again they looked at each other.

„I love you, Lola," he finally said.

„I love you too, Oswald."

He gave her his biggest smile. He couldn't believe this beautiful and smart woman would ever be able to feel that way for him. But she did. And he knew she was honest with him.

He swore to himself he will protect her from any harm. „Nobody will ever hurt her. I will kill every person, who will harm her, slowly and painfully," he thought. Oswald rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Both of them laughed.

Shortly after, the air became a bit smoky. Either Lola nor Oswald took notice of it. They were in their own world, kissing and touching, whispering sweet words to each other.

The smoke became more and more thick and a burnt scent reached their nostrils.

„Oswald, the food!"

Too late! The fire alarm rang in a shrilling tone and the sprinkler went on.

The man and the women just stared at each other, both soaking wet.

Coughing Oswald stood up and disappeared for a short time. He came back with his black umbrella. Again he sat beside Claudette, opened the umbrella and held it over her her head, to protect her from the cold water drops. „Ah, what a lovely day, don't you think so, Ms. Lola? I hope you like burnt wet food." Oswald looked mischievously at her. The two of them bursted out in laughter.

Lola still laughed while Oswald watched her intensely with a warm smile. She stopped laughing and also looked back at him. „Please, always smile for me, Lola."

And with that he kissed her passionately and he never wanted this moment to stop.


End file.
